


The Good Fight

by orphan_account



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie let's Claire know the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Fight

"When I was younger, before I got into the Burners," Julie reminisced, "I was always sure that my dad would have been happier with a son."

Claire looked down at her lap. Julie waited for a reply, and when none came, she continued to speak. Even for their usual discussions, this was pretty serious.

"I was wrong. He told me I'm inheriting Kane Co. Funny, the one thing I hate the most is what I'm inheriting. But what can I say? My dad doesn't doubt based on gender." She forced a laugh. That didn't mean he wouldn't mind killing off the women of Motorcity. "I get fucking Kane Co. Isn't that just great?"

Claire remained silent.

Julie sighed. "It's like some sick joke, but it's real."

"But can't you make it better?"

Julie was surprised that Claire answered. It must have shown on her face, because she continued to speak.

"You don't have to do what your father did," she said. "You could make it better."

Julie knew she was right. "But what if he ruined some things and they can't be fixed?"

Claire didn't reply. It was a bit too late when she noticed her friend crying. Before she could think, she wrapped an arm around her. There were a lot of things that Julie hated, and Claire crying was one of them. Claire buried her head in Julie's chest.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Claire said. "You could die, Julie!"

Julie wanted to say something different. She wanted to say that she was wrong.

But she couldn't underestimate Claire any longer. She understood what was going on, and what could happen because of it. And some part of her wanted to stop, to focus more on Claire again, but she couldn't. After everything she'd done for Motorcity, some parts of her relationship with Claire had been ruined.

They were things that couldn't be fixed.


End file.
